choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Bloodbound, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Import now! (Go to Choice 2) *Play without importing. Choice 2 *Yes. (Go to Choice 3) *No. (Go to Choice 6) Choice 3 Choose your hair *Chic Bangs (��15) *Long Braids (��15) *Balayage Waves (��15) *Long Bob *Short Curls *Curly Bun Choice 4 *What's your name? Default name is "Amy". Choice 5 *It's perfect (Go to Choice 6) *Let's try something else (Go back to Choice 2) Choice 6 *Yes. *No. Chapter One: The Calm Choices Choice 1 *Tell her/him about it. (No effect) *Keep it to myself. (No effect) Choice 2 *Peplum Professional (��25) ( ) *Breezy Ruffles ( ) Choice 3 *Humanitarian efforts? (No effect) *Finding yourself? (No effect) *''Me''. (No effect) Choice 4 *A little bit. (No effect) *I think you sound bored. (No effect) Choice 5 *Take the high road. (No effect) *Insult her back. (No effect) Choice 6 *Happens to love massages. (No effect) *Just needs some peace and quiet. (No effect) Choice 7 *This is how democracy works. (No effect) *You're the only trash here. (No effect) Choice 8 *Priya. (No effect) *Baron. (No effect) *Lester. (No effect) Choice 9 *Could be a serial killer. (No effect) *Must be a vampire. (No effect) Choice 10 *I formally accept your invitation, good sir. (No effect) *Sounds fly as hell, I'm down. (No effect) Choice 11 *Done nothing of the sort. (No effect) *To stay true to yourself. (No effect) Choice 12 *Amazing! (No effect) *Just stunningly dumb. (No effect) Although there is no effect, Lily responds better to the first option. Choice 13 (if you chose to capture Nicole) *That'll never happen. (No effect) *I'm sorry for this. (No effect) Choice 14 *Adrian (��18) *Kamilah (��18) *Jax (��18) *Lily (��18) *No one. Diamond Choice 1 (Adrian) *Pork belly mousee with foie gras medallion. (No effect) *Sea urchin tacos with deep fried octopus suckers. (No effect) *Deconstructed eggplant rollatini with avocado essence. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Adrian) *Come on, let me in. (No effect) *We don't have to talk about it. Diamond Choice 3 (Adrian) *I feel the same way. (No effect) *I'd prefer to keep things casual. Diamond Choice 4 (Adrian) *Kiss me. ( ) *Violate some health codes with me. (Path B) Diamond Choice 5 (Adrian) (Path B) *To take me. (No effect) *On your back. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Lily) *Blood and Tonic. *Black Widow. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Lily) *Want to check the next cage. *Think I need a hug. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Lily) *It totally does. (No effect) *Being a vampire is better. Diamond Choice 4 (Lily) *Want to get more serious. (No effect) *Think we should keep it casual. Diamond Choice 5 (Lily) *I'll stay here. *I would love to join you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Lily) *I'm going to suck at this. *You're going down. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Kamilah) *The Scarab (No effect) *The Ankh (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kamilah) *It doesn't have to be that way. (No effect) *I'm scared you're right. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Kamilah) *Care about you, too. (No effect) *Want to take things slow. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Kamilah) *I'd rather make out by the window. ( ) *Oh hell yes! (Path B) Diamond Choice 5 (Kamilah) (Path B) *You to be in charge. ( ) *To be in control. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Jax) *It's amazing! *I prefer your cooking. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jax) *The Council would never do that. *I think you'd still win. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jax) *Definitely feel it too. (No effect) *Want to keep this casual. Diamond Choice 4 (Jax) *Just keep kissing me. *I know exactly what you'd like. (Path B) Diamond Choice 5 (Jax) (Path B) *You to go on. (No effect) *To take the lead. " " Choice 15 *Who the hell are you? (No effect) *Get out of my apartment! (No effect) Choice 16 *May be right. (No effect) *Will never take me alive! (Path B) Choice 17 will be skipped if you took the first option. Choice 17 (Path B) This is a timed choice. *A lamp! (No effect) *A book! (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Chapter Two: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Bloodbound